It is a well-known principle of wave propagation that when sound waves strike a surface separating mediums having significant differing impedances, a portion of the wave is reflected and hence not transmitted through the second medium. This principle of wave propagation has created significant barriers to divers attempting to communicate underwater. This is due to the fact that the sound waves emitted by the diver must pass from air to water. Of course, an air chamber is formed about a diver's mouth to enable a diver to breathe while underwater. Thus, at the surface defining the boundary between the air chamber and the surrounding water a significant portion of the sound wave is reflected. This phenomenon prevents a diver from projecting his voice to the surrounding water where it can readily be heard by other divers.
Several voice communicators have been developed in an effort to enable divers to communicate while underwater. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are indicative of the previously known underwater communicators: 3,348,537 Miller; 3,348,539 McDonald; 4,527,657 Payne; and 4,527,658 Payne. The afore-mentioned arrangements for underwater voice communicators have been unable to effectively minimize the reflection of sound waves at the layer separating differing mediums.